In mobile applications, a list of objects may be presented to the user in one of two contexts. The first context is an “edit” mode whereby a user, upon selecting an object, is presented additional detail about the object. The second mode is a batch mode whereby a user, upon selecting an object appearing in a list of objects, makes a decision about that object.
In corporate environments, an accounts payable department identifies one or more accounts to be paid. For example, the accounts payable department may receive an invoice from a vendor, receive instructions from an authorized person to make a payment, process payroll payments based on a report from human resources, or the like.
In a business entity, an accounts payable department, along with one or more systems, determines whether to pay the various accounts. This determination may include determining an amount to be paid, determining when the payment is to be made, and determining if approval of the payment is required. Approval of the payment by one or more particular authorized personnel may be required based on, for example, the identity of the payee, an amount of the payment, or some other reason.